


One Last Request

by PaperFox19



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Body Hair, Body Worship, Bondage, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oral Sex, Scent Kink, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:35:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23616856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Nix has Jigen tied to a cross, and Lupin held up at gun point. He has them by the balls, but Lupin asks for one last request.
Relationships: Jigen Daisuke/Arsène Lupin III
Kudos: 37





	One Last Request

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

One Last Request

Nix has Jigen tied to a cross, and Lupin held up at gun point. He has them by the balls, but Lupin asks for one last request.

-x-

Lupin managed to escape Nix for a moment, tricking his ultra sonar trick, and doubling back to rescue his man. Jigen was tied up to a silver cross, his jacket was undone, showing off his manly chest and rock hard abs.

He took out the guard and got the key. “You are late Lupin.”

“Sorry Jigen, ran into a little trouble.”

“How did you escape from Nix?” Lupin was working on the lock.

“Nix? That his name?”

“It’s probably a code name, he has some weird skill that let’s him know exactly where you are.” Lupin chuckled. “Oh that, it’s just a simple trick.”

“Okay, just hurry up already.”

“Sorry Jigen, but seeing you tied up just reminds me of those special games we play, though the cross is a bit tacky.” his free hand caressed Jigen’s exposed chest.

The gunman blushed. His heart fluttered as his blood rushed south. “Lu-Lupin!” He shivered. “Now is not the time for this!”

“Ohh?” his hand found Jigen’s nipple, and it was already hard and perky. Talented fingers toyed his flesh, earning a moan from the other male. His cock swelled in his tight pants.

“Damn it Lupin!” he arched his back, his restraints digging into his skin. “Save it for later please!” his cock pulsed in his pants, rubbing against the tight confines.

There fun ended as Nix showed up. Lupin tried to fight him off but Nix was stronger than he looked. The two were caught at gun point. “Hand over the piece of the necklace.”

“Over my dead body!” Nix glared at Lupin.

“You are a fool, you should choose better words before being sent to hell.” he aimed his gun.

“Well, before you send us to hell, how about a last request.” Lupin offers.

“I suppose, one last request before your trip to hell.” he kept his gun aimed. “What is it?”

“I’d like to suck my man here’s cock before I die.”

…

“What?!” Jigen and Nix shouted.

“Are you crazy, this must be some kind of trick?”

“You’ve been rather cruel to my partner here, and if you gonna send us to hell I’d like a taste of heaven first.” he smirked, while Jigen blushed.

Nix looked to Jigen. “Is he serious?”

“Don’t ask me!” he snapped, only to groan as Lupin cups his bulge.

‘I had thought Lupin was in a relationship with Fujiko, how strange.’ he pulls back. “Alright, I will allow it. Try anything funny and I’ll shoot you dead.”

“Yeah yeah,” he looked at Jigen. “Hey buddy,” he cupped his cheek and ran his fingers through his beard.

“Lupin,” his lips were captured. “Mmhhmm!” Tongues danced together, a truly passionate dance of lovers.

Even Nix could feel the passion and love in that kiss. 'This is hot!’

When the kiss finally broke for air Jigen was panting. “Is this really the end for us?”

“Perhaps, but I’m gonna make you feel good one more time.” Jigen smirked.

“You jerk, I both hate you and love you!” Lupin’s hands fondle his chest, thumbs rubbing his perky nipples. Lupin chuckled and kissed his cheek.

“I know,” he rubbed his cheek against Jigen’s bearded one, before moving down to kiss his neck. It starts with a lick, before talented lips cover flesh, sucking on the spot that he knew made Jigen quiver.

Nips, licks, and sucks met his skin, as hands explored his flesh. “Lupin for fucks sake!” he was hard, painfully so in his pants. He was sure he had soaked through his underwear.

“Let me play, this may be my last chance, and they’ve been so mean to you.” he kissed his chest, moving slower, and lower hands leaving a burning trail, that only burned hotter when met with his tongue.

His tongue swirled around a perky bud, before lips and teeth enclose around it and gives him a hard suck. “Oh god!” he bucks his hips.

Lupin undoes his pants as he teases his nips, licking across his chest to tease the other. Once Jigen’s pants are undone, he breathes a lustful sigh. “So wet Jigen,” Lupin’s hand caresses his crotch, getting his underwear even wetter.

“Your fault,” he pants.

“Indeed it is,” giving one last kiss to his nipple, before kissing down the alley of his abs.

Jigen’s pants are lowered to his knees. His cock tented his boxers. Lupin gets on his knees, and lowers Jigen’s boxers and whap, the cock snaps up and slaps Lupin’s cheek. “Aww he missed me.” he kissed the side of his cock.

“Lupin!” Jigen was a solid 7 incher, his cock wet, his famly jewels covered in manly hair, a thick nest crowning his crotch.

Lupin nuzzled his pubes, sniffing them. “I’m gonna miss this smell!” Jigen shivered.

“Hurry up!” Nix hissed. Lupin turned and noticed the stiffy in the agent’s pants.

“Someone is getting impatient.” he fondled Jigen’s balls, caressing them like precious jewels.

“I allowed the foreplay, now suck his dick and get it over with.” he covered his crotch with one hand, but kept his gun aimed true.

'Enjoying the show is more like it.’ he thought. Still he went to Jigen’s cock and began to lap at the tip, he swirled his tongue about.

Jigen shuddered and moaned, he had no one to impress. So when Lupin wrapped his lips around his cock head he moaned. 'So good!’ he moaned and arched his back.

Lupin responded by sucking his cock into his mouth. Inch after inch was swallowed, it was like the man had 0 gag reflex. Before Jigen knew it, Lupin had his dick down his throat and was nuzzling his pubes.

He hummed happily, letting vibrations caress his flesh. Then he began to suck, sucking his hard flesh with all his might.

Jigen bucked and trembled, each suck making his body ache with need. The thief was relentless, and as the minutes ticked by he only increased in speed.

Lupin wasn’t quiet, he hummed, he slurped, he moaned, and he was putting porno noises to shame. All the pre Jigen leaked was sucked away, not a single drop was sparred.

Nix could hear every noise, every slurp and suck, even the flicks of the tongue, and the gulping the mouthful’s of pre.

Just when he felt like he was gonna cum, Lupin gave him a squeeze to his balls. 'Not yet…gotcha…’

Nix was so lost in the show before him he didn’t notice the time. Jigen came right at 4 pm. As he blew his load, far off at a hotel other things were shooting off.

Lupin swallowed his load, sucking him through his release. Lupin cleans him up with his tongue, and just as Nix was about to pull the trigger, he got a call. New orders which meant he wasn’t able to kill Lupin here.

“That was really close.” Jigen was set free.

“Nah I knew you could last till the time.”

“You better make this up to me later, those bastards weren’t exactly friendly.”

“I promise,” he kisses Jigen’s cheek as he tucks him back into his underwear and pants. “We really did have a dangerous opponent this time.”

End


End file.
